Wake Up!
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: You don't want to wake up...but eventually...you have to face reality.


**Hey this is a thing I wrote for tumblr but I thought it was neat so I'm posting it here too. Second person present tense wooo trying new things. Also pls take a look at the cover picture of the fic cause it took me a while to draw. Enjoy!**

* * *

Your name is Rebecca, though on the internet you tend to go by the name Affa. You are an avid fan of the tv series Code Lyoko. You lead a rather average life, you go to school, you stress, you do things afterschool that make you happy even if the people sometimes don't. You also use the website quite a bit. Recently, you found a post while scrolling through your dashboard that fascinated you. The post in question suggested that perhaps our lives were merely dreams, and that one day we would wake up. There's a long list of comments on that post from various tumblr users that gave suggestions on what a member of each fandom might find upon waking up.

You wake up in a scanner, completely out of breath. You start to fall but your arm automatically thrusts to the wall of the scanner for support. What the actual hell is going on? Your eyes are on the floor but you spot some black material so you should probably try to lift your head. Why isn't anyone here to catch you? You lift your head and see a hooded figure standing there. It doesn't offer you any help, it just stands there and looks at you.

"Hello?" you ask, hoping for some kind of answer, for someone to tell you what's going on. You detect the slightest movement from underneath the hood, a shadow of a smile, perhaps.

"Welcome back, Rebecca." The figure says. "I do hope you remember."

"Remember…" you mutter underneath your breath, but as soon as you say it, things start to come back to you.

You…were a Lyoko Warrior. Yes, that's it. You go to Kadic and the Lyoko Warriors are your best friends. You fought alongside them, just like you wanted to in that life that you…just woke up from? You don't quite understand. This is real…but that life…if felt so very real too.

"Ah yes…the mind is a beautiful thing, isn't it? Incredibly weak but at the same time incredibly strong. You couldn't handle reality, so your mind constructed an entire universe for you."

Your eyes widen. You now recognize the voice, it is the voice that has been with you…the voice you took for Morgan inside your mind was actually Xana, posing as a character you created. Wait, that's what happened! On one of your mission…Xana managed to capture and possess you. He kept your consciousness awake so that you could see everything you were doing. You couldn't handle it…and you can't handle it now, but no alternate universe will come to save you from this harsh reality. Not this time.

"I see your eyes widen and tear, and your muscles tense…you remember. Remember Odd?"

You do remember Odd, in every gruesome detail. You'd played cat and mouse with him, chasing him around for days to the point of exhaustion. You backed him into a corner, see the fear in his eyes, the sweat dripping off his brow. You were best friends, and you were his killer. You tied him down, cut his stomach out, and poured the stomach acid all over his body. You heard the screaming, and watched as the acid ate away at his skin, until he was completely deformed. The you ate the stomach and walked away, leaving him to die in complete and total pain, several hours later.

You couldn't handle it, YOU COULD NOT HANDLE IT! While you were doing these awful…unspeakable things to all of your friends, your only real friends, and by the way none of them survived, your mind created a reality in which you were doing something mundane, ordinary, boring. That was all that you wanted at that time, to have a normal life, to not be subjugated to this torture.

You take a moment to contemplate this. Every person, every single person and every single thing for the last…how long had it even been? Everything about your life in America was fake, all the friendships you made were yourself. How in the world did you even think of that many lesson plans by yourself? All your classes were created by you. So when, in reality, you were killing, in your mind you would be sleeping or going to class or writing or something.

And in that world, you mind generated Code Lyoko, a way to still be connected with your dead friends…a way that depicted their lives as much more carefree, the episodes of the supposed code lyoko show were the least dangerous of Xana's attacks…people died in the real world. People were tortured and mutilated and…you and the others had that burden to carry. But now you carry the burden. You and you alone.

"I had quite an enjoyable experience toying with you. However, I'm afraid you won't be needed anymore."

From underneath the hood, you think you can see glowing red eyes, and shining teeth. Xana pulls out a gun from under the cloak, and points it at you at point blank range.

"Thank you so much for giving me the capabilities to have a physical form. I can rule my planet now. The war is over, and humanity lost."

Why in the world did you ever want to become a Lyoko Warrior?

* * *

**Sorry for not updating other things for a while but I have a lot of homework, I'll try to get some writing in for Code Revenge and stuff.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this testament to how messed up my mind is, and I hope you'll review. **


End file.
